Deep in the Jungle of Doom
'''Deep in the Jungle of Doom '''was the eleventh book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was written by R.L. Stine and illustrated by Mark Nagata. It was preceded by Diary of a Mad Mummy and followed by Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum. The cover illustration featured a crazy-looking sea monster emerging from a pool with a waterfall, licking its lips with a long, skinny tongue. The tagline was, It's really a jungle out there!! It was released in November 1996 and was 136 pages long. Plot You are on a class trip out in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest. You and your friend, Zoe, abandon the group and encounter a strange stone beast that chases you and her through the jungle. The two major storylines of the book branch from the decision to either run into a clearing or towards a pool. By running into the clearing,you eat fruit and turn into a fish monster. If you jump into the pool, you and Zoe end up encountering cave creatures. Bad Endings *Trapped in a jewel cave forever. *Burnt to death by a dragon. *Eaten alive by giant flower. *It is implied that a bat will destroy you and Cronby. *Eaten alive by giant stone beast. *Being Cronby the troll's slave for the rest of your life. *Eaten by a troll. *You and Ben are captured by the Muglani. It is implied that your and Ben's heads will be shrunk and added to their shrunken head collection. *You defeat two tiger skeletons, but you are stuck in their pit, until you die. *You and Ben land and sink in a tar pit. *The Muglani turn you and Ben into monkeys, when you refuse to join their tribe. *A boa constrictor wraps itself around you. *It is implied that red ants will eat you alive.. *You and Zoe escape from the cave creatures, but both of you end up being wrapped up in spider silk. *Squished to death by giant ant. *The stone cave creatures rejoice that you didn't go in the king's jewel cave and carry you and Zoe over to a feast. During the feast, you start to feel comfortable with them, because of the magic enslavement powder they put in your and Zoe's food. You two stay with them so long, that you have the same ugly features as they do. *The giant stone gargoyle has you pinned to the ground and licks your face with its stone tongue. You scream in pain and the stone creature will not stop. *The reader completes transformation into a fish creature. *You and Zoe make it back to your group. Later that night, the king finds you at your camp and turns you into stone for taking his timepiece. *Eaten by a giant earthworm. *Having to keep singing for two living tiger skeletons, who will attack you if you stop. *You turn into a fish monster and reach a point where you can only breathe by being in water - you end up living as a fish monster forever in the Amazon. Good Endings *You and your friends discover your pockets are filled with gemstone fragments. It's implied you become wealthy afterwards. *After you eat a Fireheart Fruit, your human form is restored so quickly you don't finish it. When you tell your parents about your adventure, they don't believe you. When your tongue suddenly zaps up a fly, you realize you should've eaten the whole fruit. *You eat the whole Fireheart Fruit, and your original form is restored completely. Trivia *The creature on the front of the book is supposed to represent the reader in the story at certain points. However, in the book the reader is described as being a gray creature, while on the cover the colors are pink-purple. *Ironically, on page 14, Zoe is called "Liz," which ends up being one of your friends' name in the very next book. *The player encounters tiger skeletons in the book, despite the fact they are in the Amazon in South America. Tigers are native to Asia, so accurately, the skeletons should be jaguar skeletons. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Trolls Category:Shrunken Heads Category:Jungles Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Gargoyles Category:Transformations Category:Skeletons Category:Dragons Category:Royalties Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Time Travel Category:Wishes